


jelly tongue ice-cream

by ominigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Ice Cream, M/M, bokuatsu are horny, person behind the cash register is forgotten, sensual eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominigiri/pseuds/ominigiri
Summary: "Keep your mouth open baby"Who was Atsumu to disobey?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	jelly tongue ice-cream

After training, Bokuto dragged Atsumu to a nearby convenience store in a hurry to buy a new ice-cream released yesterday

"You have to try it Tsum-Tsum it's really good!"

"What's this ice-cream anyway?" Atsumu was still clueless about what kind of ice-cream would make someone this excited.

"You'll see" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows. He opened the door to the store, made a bee-line to the ice-cream section then lined-up in front of the cashier carrying two popsicles.

Atsumu busied himself looking around the store. He spotted a new poster hanging behind the cashier's head.

_Beat the heat with this new frozen treat!_

_New! Kimy Jelly Tongue_

_Wiggle your way to your adventures with this apple-flavored jelly treat_

_Wait. What?_

"Tsum-Tsum! Here ya go" Atsumu extended his hand to get the popsicle from him. His hand squeezed the ice-cream on his hand.

It was cold and very hard. _Thought it would be soft_

"Bokkun if ya wanted to make out you could've just said so." The image of sucking a cold jelly tongue wasn't very appealing to Atsumu.

Bokuto laughed at him. He already opened his and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Atsumu's eyes were following every little lick Bokuto made to the cold dessert, a hint of green was starting to stain the tip of his tongue. His mind was straying somewhere else.

"Just try it, Tsumu"

Atsumu ripped the package open and held the popsicle in his hand. He was about to open his mouth and have a taste when a hand stopped him.

"Wait, I'll feed you"

Atsumu's brain short circuits. He wasn't able to react fast enough because a calloused hand grasped his jaw and tilted his head back a little. Bokuto was the one holding his popsicle now.

"Keep your mouth open baby" 

Who was Atsumu to disobey?

Bokuto rested the ice-cream on his tongue carefully moving it up and down, trying to avoid reaching too far back in his mouth. The ice-cream was starting to feel more gelatinous as Atsumu's tongue works to lick every expanse of it. He was starting to smell and taste the apple flavor. A low moan escaped his mouth when the gelatinous tip of the ice-cream scraped the roof of his mouth.

Of course, Bokuto noticed that and aimed for that spot again, and again. Atsumu's jaw was starting hurt from keeping it open the whole time and as if sensing his discomfort, Bokuto started to caress it. He could feel the slow trickle of saliva on the side of his mouth and he tried to wipe it off, but Bokuto slapped his hand out of the way. He swiped his thumb to the corner of his mouth and brought it close to his mouth making a show of licking it off.

"You taste sweet, Tsumu" That was the voice he reserved inside the bedroom only.

Atsumu was done by then. He bit off half of the jelly ice-cream, chewing it quickly before swallowing it in one gulp. Atsumu grabbed the collar of Bokuto's jacket trying to bring his boyfriend close for a kiss but stopped by a hand to his face.

"Not here baby, we'll continue this at home yeah?"

Atsumu knew he was a bit of a mess but Bokuto was as well. Red bloomed across his neck up to his cheeks and his eyes glazed with want. Atsumu made the mistake of glancing down and he definitely wasn't staring at the bulge straining in his boyfriend's pants.

God, he really wanted to go home and eat something else.


End file.
